1. Field
This disclosure relates to bubble blowing devices, and in particular a voice activated bubble blowing device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various types of bubble generating apparatus. Bubble generating apparatus typically provide a bubble ring incorporating a series of ridges and a handle. Other apparatus are much larger for generating larger bubbles or are very small for ease in transporting the apparatus.